Technical Field
The disclosure is related to a compound have good character of bone scanning; more particularly to a compound with bisphosphonate group and chelating agent.
Description of Related Art
A bone scan or bone scintigraphy is a scanning technology to find certain abnormalities in bone. It is primarily used to help diagnose a number of conditions relating to bones, including: in situ or metastatic carcinoma in bone, locating some sources of bone inflammation (e.g. bone pain such as lower back pain due to a fracture), the diagnosis of fractures that may not be visible in traditional X-ray images, and the detection of bone damage due to certain infections and other problems. Bone seeking agents or bone seekers such as radiolabeled bisphosphonates have been used as radiopharmaceuticals for bone scanning. Bisphosphonates are taken up by the skeleton and suppress osteoclast-mediated bone resorption, and a radioactive substance called tracer undergoes radioactive decay, resulting in the emission of gamma ray(s) and/or subatomic particles such as alpha or beta particles. Then a special camera takes pictures of the tracer in the bones.
However, bisphosphonates have fairly weak bonding with tracer. Therefore, they tend to degrade with time and release tracer as an impurity. Moreover, the uptake of traditional radiolabeled bisphosphonates in bone takes 2 to 4 h after injection. This necessary delay could be a disadvantage for clinical use, especially for children.